Can't be without you
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: McGee / Abby - romance story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Can't be without you**

**It's Abby's last day at NCIS before she retire from duty. She's in her lab alone. It's no secret that even if Abby, now 50 years old look forward to slowing down a little and have a more calm life it's still sad to leave NCIS.**

"I've never done anything else. What exactly am I goin' to do all day long once I'm no longer the forensic specialist. This is the only life I've ever known..." says Abby in a sad voice.

"Abby...can I talk to you a little? I need to say something. For a year I've been afraid to tell you this thing..." says Timothy McGee as he enter the lab.

"Sure, McGee! What do you wanna talk about...?" says Abby with a smile.

"I'm not sure how you'e gonna react..." says McGee, clearly nervous. "That's pretty much why I've been waitin' so long to say this."

"Come on, Tim! Don't be nervous. It's just me, me Abby." says Abby.

"Actually that's the very thing that make this so difficult for me to say. Okey, fine! Here goes..." says McGee. "Abby, you're a beautiful woman. You're always there for the people you care about. When I'm with you I feel happy and somehow it's like I can be myself, in every way. My heart beat faster when I think about you..."

"McGee..." says Abby surprised. "What exactly are you...?"

"In my dreams I see you and only you. I can't be without you. You're one of a kind, Abby." says McGee.

"Aww...!" is all Abby can think of to say at the moment.

McGee pull out a small cherry-red box from his jacket. He goes down on his knee and open it. Inside is a custom-made ring of black shiny metal with a single blood-red ruby cut in the shape of a heart.

"Abigail Melissa Sciuto, would you marry me?" says McGee with a serious, but friendly tone.

"McGee, eh...I mean Timothy. You make me blush. Yes! Of course I want to. I say yes, I want to marry you." says Abby with a smile.

McGee stand up and slowly slide the ring onto Abby's finger.

Tears of joy fall down Abby's face. She's been in love with McGee for years and last year they dated for a while, but she's always thought that McGee would never ever ask her to marry him. She know that McGee's always been shy and not the most confident man around. Now she's so happy that he has finally worked up the nervs to ask her.

"Abby, I love you! I was afraid that you'd hate me and never speak to me again." says McGee with a smile.

"Timothy, I could never shut you out from my life. You're too damn important to me, silly. I love you and have done so for a long time now. Truth is...I've been waiting for you to ask me to be your wife." says Abby with a soft voice.

"Since we're soon going to become husband and wife, I'm leavin' NCIS too. Not today, but in June. I want to start over somewhere else with you. No more NCIS-stuff, ever." says McGee.

Gibbs enter the room.

"McGee, I was surprised when you told me that you're goin' to leave NCIS. Why would you do that?" says Gibbs.

"Because Timothy and I are gonna get married!" says Abby with a smile.

"Abby...McGee has asked you to marry him? So, that's why you've been so weird all week, McGee? It was about time! Abby's been in love with you for years." says Gibbs.

"Maybe I'd asked earlier if I knew how she feel about me, sir. And I've been afraid to ask her." says McGee with a calm tone.

"Then you've been nervous for no fuckin' reason at all, McGee. Look, she love you and you love her. That's the important thing and you're gonna get a good wife." says Gibbs.

"Thanks, boss!" says McGee.

"I hope you'll invite me to the wedding..." says Gibbs with a small smirk.

"Actually, sir..." says McGee. "Would you like to be my best man?"

"That would be an honor. I could do that." says Gibbs.

"Thanks, Jethro! Can I call you Jethro, boss?" says McGee.

"No problem, it would be an honor to be your best man, McGee...and no, you can't call me Jethro. At least not as long as I'm your superior here at NCIS." says Gibbs.

Later that night Abby and McGee cuddle on the couch in Abby's apartment.

"Timothy, you're such a man!" says Abby.

"I'm doing my best. Hope it's good enough..." says McGee with a small laugh.

"Nobody could ask for more than someone's best. I love you exactly as you are. Don't wanna change anything about you." says Abby.

Abby and McGee start to make out with passion.

Two weeks later aboard the navy-ship USS Nashville II, the wedding take place.

The priest is Father William Jenkins, a friend of McGee.

"We're here today aboard the USS Nashville II for the wedding of soon former NCIS Special Agent Timothy Andrew McGee and Miss Abigail Melissa Sciuto. I'm happy to have been Timothy's friend for several years and it's an honor for me to be here today." says Father Jenkins.

"Timothy, when you asked me to marry you I became so happy. I've been waiting for you to ask for a long time. For a while I thought it would never happen. You make me happy and calm. I feel that you care about me with all of your heart. I'm lookin' forward to a really nice life with you. You're my joy, my pleasure, my true love, the sunshine in my soul. I love you very much." says Abby.

"Abby, you're always there for me when I need you. I can't remember that you'ver been really mad at me. You make me a better man. I love everything about you. There's nobody else like you, I'm sure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being there for you, during the good and the bad. You're the glory in my life, my sweet Abby. I love you." says McGee.

"In the presence of all of you as well as the Great God himself, I now declare you husband and wife. Mr McGee...you may kiss the bride." says Father Jenkins.

McGee pull Abby into a tight, but soft hug and kiss her with heat and sensuality.

**The End.**


End file.
